The invention relates to a heat exchanger, and more particularly to a condenser for an air conditioning device for the passenger space of a vehicle, comprising two collectors extending in the same direction and an array of tubes which are parallel to one another and mutually aligned in the direction, the ends of the tubes penetrating respectively into the collectors through openings provided in the wall thereof so as to establish a communication for a liquid coolant between the two collectors by means of the tubes.
The condensers thus formed are usually supplemented by two elongated components forming side shields, disposed respectively opposite the two ends of the row of tubes and mechanically attached to the ends of the two collectors, for example by soldering, so as to form therewith a rigid structure. These side shields serve to bear attachment lugs for the mechanical attachment of the condenser to other components, in particular to the structure of the vehicle or to another heat exchanger, such as the cooling radiator of the engine, itself fixed to the structure of the vehicle. The side shields may also serve for the mechanical protection of the bank of tubes, and more particularly of the inserts which are interposed, firstly between the tubes of the row, and secondly between each end tube and the corresponding side shields, to reinforce the exchange of heat between the tubes through which the liquid coolant flows in heat exchange relationship a flow of air passing through the array.
The object of the invention is to simplify the structure and the assembly of the condenser.